Puppet Master 5
Category:Films | directed by = Jeff Burr | written by = Steven E. Carr; Jo Duffy; Todd Henschell; Doug Aarniokoski; Keith Payson | produced by = Keith Payson Keith Payson is a line producer on this film. Charles Band | music by = Richard Band Original Puppet Master music. Michael Wetherwax Music adapted and edited by Michael Wetherwax. | cinematography = Adolfo Bartoli | edited by = Margaret-Anne Smith | distributed by = Full Moon Entertainment Echo Bridge Entertainment | release date(s) = September 21st, 1994 IMDB; Puppet Master 5 (1994); Release Info. | mpaa rating = R Midnight Horror Collection: Puppet Master, Volume 2; Packaging description from the back of the DVD. | running time = 82 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Puppet Master 4 | followed by = Curse of the Puppet Master }} Puppet Master 5, also known as Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter, is an American independent horror film of the "killer doll" subgenre. It is the fifth installment in the ''Puppet Master'' film series by Full Moon Entertainment. The movie was co-produced by Echo Bridge Entertainment and distributed through Paramount Pictures. It premiered direct-to-video on September 21st, 1994. Plot Cast Notes * This film utilizes characters and concepts originally developed by David Schmoeller. * This movie is alternatively known as Puppet Master V and Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter. * Puppet Master 5 (1994), Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter (1994), Puppet Master V: The Final Chapter, and Puppet Master V: The final Chapter (1994) (including the above links) all redirect to this page. * The tagline to this film is, "Puppets Vs. An All New Evil!" * Puppet Master 5 was filmed in Culver City and Pasadena, California. IMDB; Puppet Master 5 (1994); Filming locations. * This film is included on side B of the Midnight Horror Collection: Puppet Master, Volume 2, which was released by Echo Bridge Home Entertainment on July 12th, 2011. * Casting for Puppet Master 5 was by Robert MacDonald, CSA & Perry Bullington, CSA. * Actor Willard E. Pugh is credited as Willard Pugh in this film. * Harri James, Ron O'Neal and Chuck Williams are credited in the end-title credits of this film only. * David Allen is the puppet effects supervisor on this film. * Writer and line producer Keith S. Payson is credited as Keith Payson in this film. * Screenplay writer Douglas Aarniokoski is credited as Doug Aarniokoski in this film. * Editor Margeret-Anne Smith is credited as Margaret-Anne Smith in this film. * Rick Myers and the attorney are the first characters seen in this film. * Photographs of the characters of Leslie Piper and Carl Baker from Puppet Master 4 are shown in this film. Quotes * Detective: Well it sure as hell ain't no G.I. Joe. Kind of a queer doll for a grown boy to have, wouldn't you say, counselor? Recommendations External Links * * * Puppet Master 5 at Wikipedia * * * * * Puppet Master 5 at the Puppet Master Wiki References Keywords 1990s | Ancient Egypt | California | Bodega Bay Inn | Deity | Detective | Doll | Egypt | Egyptian | Egyptology | Hotel | Killer dolls | Lawyer | Nurse | Police officer ---- Category:Full Moon Entertainment Category:Echo Bridge Entertainment Category:Direct-to-video films Category:1990s/Films Category:1994/Films Category:September, 1994/Films Category:Sequels Category:5th installments Category:P/Films Category:Keith S. Payson/Line producer